Such a cycle storage system can be used, for example to make cycles available to the public, subject to the person who is borrowing the cycle being identified, and optionally subject to a rental being paid at a control terminal post.
Document WO-A-02/095698 describes an example of such a cycle storage system which is entirely satisfactory.
A particular object of the present invention is to improve further devices of that type, in particular in order to guarantee that a borrowed cycle cannot be locked to a fixed locking station unbeknown to the person who has borrowed it, during a temporary halt.